I Need You
by demglasses
Summary: Midorima and Takao are spending the weekend at a hot spring. Takao wants to confess his true feelings but is afraid Midorima will hate him. Will Midorima accept Takao's feelings or shun him? midotaka
1. Prologue

**I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!  
**

**This story contains spoilers from the flashback in chapter 180.  
**

* * *

**I Need You  
Prologue**

Takao glanced down the empty hall way of Shutoku High. He sighed softly to himself as he walked through the hall, staring down at his feet. He peeked up for a moment to see a figure down the hall, automatically recognizing who stood before him.

His eyes widened slightly as he looked the person up and down. The green hair, tall figure, broad shoulders, and thick rim glasses; he grimaced at everything he noticed about the male. He had no doubt in his mind; the man who stood in front of him was none other than Midorima Shintarou. The man he swore to beat in middle school for making him taste the bitter feeling of defeat. He hated him with ever fiber being in his body.

Takao noticed the man was now staring down at him expressionlessly. He felt as if his stomach flipped as he stared back at the taller male at a loss for words. His heart began to race, and his hands shook.

"'Sup! Midorima Shintarou!" he plastered a fake smirk upon his face as he forced words to escape his lips. "I'm Takao Kazunari. You're gonna join the basketball club, right? Pleased to meet'cha!"

"Why do you know my name?" the green haired male gave him a questioning glance.

"If they play basketball, there aren't many who don't know your name." Takao answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmph."

"Eh?" Takao glanced at Midorima's hand to see him holding something. "What's that?" he pointed.

"It's today's lucky item. It's tape."

* * *

Takao smirked up at his teammate who glared down at him. He could not help, but interrupt the male while he shot each basketball perfectly into the hoop. Practice was over, but only the two stayed for extra practice.

"Did I do something to you?" Midorima asked in an annoyed tone.

"…Well, yeah. But as I thought… it seems like I can't get you to remember. In middle school, I played against you once. And lost." Takao answered with a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "I was so frustrated that I continued practicing even after I retired. And then when I entered high school, hell yeah, I laughed. The guy I vowed to defeat no matter what was standing right in front of me as one of my own teammates. But now it's pointless to hold a grudge. Rather, I wanted to make you recognize me. I guess that made me look like I was competing with you?"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Midorima asked softly. Takao let out a loud laugh, not able to hold back. "Why do you laugh?"

"What's up with you?! You wanted me to say it? Me? 'I got pummeled by you, but I worked hard afterwards! Recognize me!' or something like that? Lame!" he laughed. "Well, I bet you don't plan on doing that anyway. In fact, don't recognize me yet. I'll just practice more than you. It's just something I decided to do by myself. Before you know it, I'll send you a roaring pass. Remember it, Shin-chan!"

"…Stop calling me by that excessively friendly nickname."

* * *

Takao pushed the suitcase shut, but the zipper would not budge. He groaned in annoyance as he yanked at the zipper. "C'mon, stupid zipper!" he whined and sat down onto the suitcase. He forced the zipper to slide the suitcase shut. He sighed out his nose with the feeling of accomplishment. He jumped up and stared down at his handy work with a big grin on his face. "Alright! Weekend with Shin-chan starts now!"

"Who are you talking to?" Takao jumped from the sudden question since he thought he stood alone in his room. He spun around on his heel to see his mom standing in the door way.

"A-AH! MOM! GET OUT!" he flushed and threw his pillow at the door.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt whatever you were doing. I just wanted to know if you wanted me to take you over to his house now." His mom laughed and held her hand on the door knob.

"Yeah! Lemme just call'im first!" Takao smirked and pulled his phone from his jean pocket. He quickly pressed speed dial and put the phone up to his ear. He swallowed hard, feeling somewhat anxious as he listened to the phone ring.

"_Takao? You ready?" Midorima's voice spilled through his speakers._

"_Yes, I am!"_

"_Don't shout into the phone."_

"_Sorry… I will be over in ten minutes!"_

"_I said don't shout… and okay."_

"_Sorry… see ya soon." Takao frowned slightly when he heard a click noise._

He stared down at his phone with the words 'Call Ended' flashing on the screen. "Fine, don't say bye." He mumbled under his breath.

"We going?" his mom broke his train of thought. She was already walking off to the garage by the time he ended the call.

"Oh yeah!" Takao smirked and grabbed his suitcase. He caught up with his mom who was already in the garage with the car started. He quickly yanked the passenger door open and threw his suitcase into the back seat. He hopped in with a grin not escaping his lips.

"Why did you bring a suitcase? You could have taken a backpack." His mom asked as she drove out of the garage.

"Shin-chan got three free nights at a hot spring and could take someone, so I wanted to take a suitcase… felt more normal." He explained while fidgeting in his seat.

"I swear you guys are like a couple." His mom laughed as she drove up in front of Midorima's house.

"It's not like that!" he flushed and quickly got out of the car with his suitcase.

"Bye, Honey!" She waved and drove off.

"Jeez…" he groaned and walked up to the front door. He rang the doorbell multiple times and chimed, "Shin-chan" until the door swung open and revealed a tall figure before him. Takao smirked when he saw Midorima's hair wet and only a towel covering his lower half.

"I heard the bell the first time." He frowned down at him.

"I figured you would be ready and we could just go! What is up with you!? We are going to a hot spring! Why did you take a shower?" he lifted an eyebrow at him.

"I didn't want to wait to be clean. The car ride is a few hours and I didn't want to sit in my own filth." He stated as he let the shorter male into the house.

"That just makes the hot spring so much more enjoyable!"

"I don't care." Midorima threw the keys at Takao. "I will be ready in minute, go get in the car."

"O-Okay!" Takao stood for a moment staring at Midorima as he walked away. "I'm going to stay up all night if he is sleeping next to me." He smirked and dragged his suitcase to the car. He unlocked the car, and popped the trunk open. He threw his suitcase on top of Midorima's suitcase. "This is going to be a fun weekend." He grinned as he jumped into the car.

* * *

**This is my first Kuroko no Basuke fic so I hope it's good so far ;w; Review if you like? Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 1

******I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

******WARNING: MIDOTAKA  
**

* * *

**I Need You  
Are We There Yet?**

"_Takao, I need confess something to you…" Midorima spoke in a soft tone as he sat beside Takao on the bed. He glanced over at Takao._

"_What is it, Shin-chan?"_

"_I love you."_

_Takao stared with a baffled look upon his face. He swallowed hard as his cheeks flushed. _

"Takao!" Midorima shouted, ripping Takao from his dream.

"I love you too!" Takao shouted and blushed lightly once he realized he had woken from a dream.

"You were talking in your sleep." He spoke as he stared forward. He kept his hands clutched on the wheel while driving in the car pool lane.

"That doesn't mean to wake me up. It was about to get good too!" Takao whined as he stared out the passenger side window.

"If it was so good, what were you dreaming about?" he quickly gave a questioning glance at Takao.

"It was nothin'." He mumbled as he tried to avoid looking at the green haired male. "So… are we there yet?"

"We have another hour to go." He stated.

"Why did you wake me then!?"

"You were talking in your sleep, and it annoyed me."

"Hmph."

"Why did you shout when I woke you?"

"Uhh, I shouted?" Takao fidgeted for a moment, not looking away from the passenger window. "Must have been your imagination."

"You shouted 'I love you too'."

"I did?"

"Yes." Midorima looked over at Takao and noticed the male hasn't looked at him once. "Takao, look at me."

"W-Why?" Takao stuttered. He always hated when Midorima demanded his attention. It was rare, but he still cannot look at Midorima without feeling nervous.

"You are acting weird."

"I'm going back to sleep!" Takao turned over, and forced his eyes shut. His hands continued to shake even after the long silence between the two. He could no longer tell how long the silence lasted; it felt like hours to him. 'I can't tell him.'

* * *

Takao cracked open one eye with a somewhat blurry image of Midorima still in the same position he last saw of him. His right arm leaning against the window while his left hand gripped the steering wheel. His forest green shirt rippled from the air conditioner blowing on him as he flipped his hair.

Midorima's motions always seemed smooth, almost angelic, to Takao. Even while driving, he cannot stop himself from being mesmerized by every movement the other male made. Midorima reached for the volume knob to the radio, swiftly turning the volume up slightly, and his hand returned to its previous spot. Takao smiled inwardly when he saw his friend tapping the steering wheel along with the beat of the music. Everything about this boy just made Takao go crazy.

"Takao, you awake?" Midorima's voice interrupted Takao's thoughts, quickly bringing him back to reality. For a second or two, Takao stared at the driver with parted lips, not sure if he wanted to answer.

"Yes," he mumbled, and adjusted himself in his seat so he could look forward. "How long was I out?" He let out a loud yawn as he ran his fingers through his ebony locks.

"Thirty minutes." He stated without batting an eyelash.

"It seemed longer…"

"How would you know? You were asleep."

"Shut up." Takao gave Midorima a scornful look with his lower lip protruding out further than his upper lip. The other male continued driving, without giving Takao any attention. The silence thickened again and became almost uncomfortable to be in. Takao wanted to shout just to end the torture, but he kept his mouth shut for a moment. "Sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize about." Midorima spoke as he changed lanes to go onto the exit ramp.

"Yes, I do! Accept the apology!" Takao shouted in annoyance.

"No."

"Why are you so stubborn!?"

"Why are you so stubborn?" Midorima asked softly as he drove into a condensed parking lot. "We're here." He spoke once more before putting the car in park, turning it off, and getting out. Takao's expression quickly changed, as a smirk appeared across his lips.

"YES!" he shouted as he hopped out of the car, and ran to the trunk to get his suitcase. "Let's go! Let's go!" He charged into the lobby dragging Midorima at his heels.

"Calm down!" Midorima fumbled into the lobby slightly, but quickly regained his composure. He made his way to the front desk and spoke to the woman who sat behind it. Takao watched from afar while his whole body shook with excitement. He began tapping his foot as his patience began to run out. He quickly walked over to the desk, completely impatient by now.

"C'mon, Shin-chan!" he groaned and leaned onto Midorima's back, trying to see over his shoulder. "C'mon!" he whined, but quickly stopped when he felt eyes staring at him from all around the room. He stepped back slightly, and frowned inwardly as his embarrassment grew. Midorima turned around and began to walk down a long winding hall way. Takao walked quickly behind the taller male while observing everything that passed by.

The walls were covered with a solid light shade of brown, with mahogany flooring placed parallel to the hall. He stopped and analyzed each frame that hung from the wall, noticing most of them had pictures of rocks or the hot spring. He frowned slightly, not quite liking the creativity of the photos.

"Takao, are you coming?" Midorima stood in front of a door just a few steps ahead.

"Y-Yeah!" Takao stumbled as he hurried into the room with his luggage. Takao's jaw dropped when he saw the inside of the room.

The walls were light beige with white framed photos hung above the bed that laid centered in the room. The bed was decorated with a light floral comforter and three giant pillows. The bed looked so huge that it seemed to be big enough to fit the whole Shutoku team. The floor had light beige carpeting to match the walls, and seemed almost new. Further into the room, there stood a marble counter with his and her sinks. Even the mirror above the sinks was completely spotless. Next to the sinks was a door to what Takao assumed to be the bathroom.

"Whoa…" was the only word that could escape Takao's parted lips as he eyed the gigantic room.

"Sorry about not having a separate bed… I won like a couple resort for the weekend actually." Midorima spoke in a hushed tone. Takao looked over his shoulder to see his friend blushing a deep shade of red.

"It's fine! Let's go to the hot spring already!" Takao smirked.

"About that…" Midorima mumbled. "I got our own private section of the hot spring."

"Are you serious!?" Takao spun his head in Midorima's direction. "That's awesome!"

* * *

**Yay, so here is the end of the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed what I have so far now that they finally made it the hot spring and survived their long car ride together. Review please? ;w;**


	3. Chapter 2

******I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

******WARNING: MIDOTAKA**

* * *

I Need You  
I Said

They spent only a small amount of time in the hot springs, but it felt like ages to Takao. His mind continued to race while Midorima stared at him, not speaking. Takao sunk lower into the water and stared back at the green haired male. 'Shin-chan is naked… right in front of me.' He flushed slightly at the thought. He could not stop himself but admire every little detail of Midorima's bare body. His perfectly cut muscles was just the tip of the iceberg in Takao's eyes. His pale skin, his perfectly shaped biceps, his define collar bones, and his flat stomach made Takao's head spin. Every movement seemed as if it was in slow motion as Takao stared, mesmerized.

"Takao, are you okay?" Midorima's question snapped Takao back to reality and made him slightly jump.

"Yes, why?" he cocked an eyebrow upward, somewhat puzzled on why he would ask such a question.

"Your face is red." Midorima moved closer to Takao, and leaned his forehead against Takao's to check if he had a fever.

"I'm fine!" Takao frantically pushed Midorima away and backed away slightly. "I-I'm getting out." He mumbled as he pulled himself up out of the steaming water and quickly grabbed his towel, fumbling while wrapping it around his lower half. He quickly scrambled back to their room, but Midorima was already mimicking the male's movements.

* * *

Takao fumbled slightly when he stepped into the room, still feeling flustered by Midorima's actions. 'I won't be able to last all weekend like this.' He trembled slightly at the thought of what could possibly happen next. He tried to shoo away the troublesome thoughts and dragged his feet toward the giant bed.

Takao felt almost relieved to be back in their room and not in the hot water. The hot spring easily made him lose his train of thought and feel almost dizzy, especially the fact that Midorima was within arm's reach.

Takao collapsed onto the huge bed, still only wearing a towel around his waist. The bed felt like clouds drifting him off into slumber, but he refused to let it take over. 'I-I need to put clothes on.' He thought as he stared over at his still suitcase. "I don't want to move." He groaned and heard footsteps behind him that made him jump slightly. He dragged himself underneath the blankets, and sat up to look at the other male who was standing on the opposite side of the room. "Shin-chan, what are you doing?"

"I was cleaning my glasses." He answered after a few seconds had passed by since Takao had asked his question.

"Oh." Takao's voice hitched in the back of his throat when the male looked over at him. 'Should I tell him?' he stared over at the green haired boy, afraid of what he was to decide. Takao had tried to plan out how to tell Midorima how he felt, but he has not come up with a way without sounding like an utter fool. He wanted to tell Midorima his feelings, but every time he tries, the words never escape his mouth. "Shin-chan, can I tell ya somethin'?"

"Yes?" he walked over towards the bed, also only wearing a towel covering only a small portion of his lower half. Takao felt his cheeks redden, and he swiftly covered his face with both hands. His body shook at the thought of what he was about to do. Takao stared at Midorima's bright green eyes through the cracks of his fingers for a long moment, before parting his lips slightly, trying to force out his words.

"I love you." He mumbled through his hands but his words were muffled.

"What?"

"I said…" Takao's hands shook as he pulled them from his face. "I love you." He quickly pulled the blankets over his head, not wanting to see the other male's reaction, afraid he would be angry with him.

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat it again…" Takao peeked out from under the blankets to see Midorima staring at him with wide eyes and his mouth gaped open. "I'm sorry; can we just pretend this never happened?" Takao felt like the world had stopped when he saw Midorima's face. 'I shouldn't have said anything!' he screamed in his head, knowing he had made a fool of himself like he predicted. His whole body shook, no matter how hard he tried to stop it. He felt nauseated just from the whole situation. Midorima's face still held the same expression as Takao fidgeted with the blanket, trying to avert his eyes away from the taller boy's emerald green eyes that stared directly at him. Takao glanced up at the male, still trembling, and forced more words out of his mouth. "Aren't you going to say something?"

"There's nothing to say." The green haired male's mouth formed into a frown. He reached over to the light switch and flicked the light off in one swift motion and a pool of darkness splashed over the room, making it hard for the two to see each other.

"What?" Takao could feel tears itching to pour down his face any moment now, somewhat thankful that it was so dark in the room. He felt his heart drop when Midorima's words finally sunk in.

"I don't really know what to say. You are still Takao to me, something like that won't change anything." He crept underneath the blankets and lied next to Takao. "I don't know what I am supposed to do about your feelings toward me, so I have nothing to say."

"What do you feel towards me then?" Takao lied down and faced the other male.

"You're my friend."

"Oh." Takao mumbled and tried to force a smile on his face. He felt a tear escape his eye and run down the side of his face. The two lied silent in the darkness, none of them daring to break the silence. Takao swallowed hard, trying to hold back his tears.

He finally forced out choked words feeling the silence to be almost suffocating. "Shin-chan, please tell me you hate me. Tell me to get out of your sight. Tell me to leave! I-I'll leav-" Takao's pleads were interrupted by soft lips pressed against his. His eyes widened as he stared at closed eyes whose belonged to the boy he loved. He swung his head back, ending the kiss quickly, and sat up quickly, still with wide confused eyes. "Shin-chan!?"

Midorima sat up and placed his right hand on Takao's pale cheek. "Shut up, Takao." He slid his hand back slightly, entangling his fingers into Takao ebony locks, and pulled his face closer. "You're staying right here."

Takao swallowed hard as he felt Midorima's warm breath on his lips. "Sh-Shin-chan…" he stuttered slightly as he lifted his trembling hand to touch Midorima's perfectly sculpted chest.

"You over react too much, Idiot." Midorima lightly pressed his lips against Takao's once more, but he quickly ended the kiss and lied back down. He then quickly pulled the blankets back over his shoulders. "Now, go to sleep."

"Okay." Takao smiled softly, and copied Midorima's movements. "I think I know how you feel now, Shin-chan." Takao nuzzled himself into Midorima's chest, smiling softly still. The other male wrapped his arm around Takao's bare upper half slowly. "I love you, Shin-chan." Takao waited for a response, but he heard nothing. He glanced up slightly, realizing that Midorima had already drifted off into slumber.

* * *

OMFG I'm sorry this chapter took longer than I had originally planned. I decided to try to be more descriptive and add more dialogue so it took an extra day or so to be updated. ;w; Review please?


	4. Chapter 3

******I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**********WARNING: MIDOTAKA**  


* * *

**I Need You**

**A Friend**

The sun shined through the window, splashing upon Takao's sleeping face. Takao groaned slightly by the light and pulled the covers up above his eyes. He shifted slightly, trying to get comfortable again, but sadly, he couldn't bring himself to fall asleep again.

"Takao, wake up."

Takao heard a whisper near his ear that sent shivers down his spine. He felt someone poke his cheek, and he groaned in annoyance. "Shin-chan, it's too early. Let me sleep!" He pulled the covers up completely over his head now.

"It's passed one in the afternoon, Takao." Takao felt the covers being tugged off of him.

"Fine," Takao groaned and threw the covers off of him.

"Takao... you aren't wearing any clothes." Midorima spoke as he tried to avert his gaze away from Takao's lower half. Takao froze for a moment, staring at Midorima with reddened cheeks, but quickly regained his composure and pulled the covers back over himself. "I wanted to go to the hotspring, so technically you are already to go."

* * *

"You must really like the hotsping, Shin-chan." Takao mumbled before a loud yawn.

"It's relaxing."

"Hey, Shin-chan, can I ask ya somethin'?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you kiss me last night? Does it change anything between us now? If it does, what happens if we get in a fight? Would that affect the team?" questions began to spill out of Takao's mouth.

"I figured you wouldn't shut up if I didn't. No, I don't believe it does." He paused for a moment and looked away from Takao. "It shouldn't affect the team. On the court, we are teammates. Off the court, we are friends."

"Oh." Takao frowned slightly. "I get it now. We are just friends." He pulled himself out of the water. "I'm going inside, I feel dizzy." He mumbled as he dragged himself away from the water and wrapped a towel around himself. He slowly made his way back to the room, ignoring his surroundings. Not looking at the people who stared at him for only wearing a towel around his waist. "We are just friends." He mumbled as he unlocked the door to their suite.

Takao quickly walked across the room, and walked straight into the bathroom. He swiftly turned the lock, and flicked on the light. He placed the lid down on the toilet, and sat down, pulling his knees up to his chest. He hugged his knees tightly and buried his face into the closed area in between his knees and his chest.

"I'm so stupid. It's Shin-chan, of course we can never be anything more than friends." He mumbled quietly into his knees. Tears escaped his eyes and ran down his cheeks. "This isn't a stupid shoujo manga, I should have known better."

Takao lifted his head slightly and pressed his face into the palms of his hands to muffle his cries. His body shook as tears streamed down his face. "Why am I so upset?" he blubbered into his hands. "It was just a kiss that meant nothing to him." Takao pulled his hands away from his face and wiped his tear soaked palms onto his towel. He then brought his forearm up to his eyes and tried to wipe away the tears that threatened to slide down his already tear streaked cheeks. "I'm okay." He mumbled trying to reassure himself while he managed to drag himself out of the bathroom. He looked around the vacant room, somewhat expecting Midorima to be waiting for him to come out. He frowned slightly and walked over to his suitcase. "I want to go home…" he mumbled quietly and pulled out a pair of boxers and cargo shorts. He dropped his towel and quickly put on his clothes, not bothering to find a shirt, and threw himself onto the bed. "Shin-chan is such a jerk." He said in annoyance as he stared up at the white ceiling.

* * *

Midorima frowned slightly as he watched Takao walk away. He sunk into the water slightly and looked down at the water. 'He couldn't have let me finish what I was saying, could he?' he thought quietly to himself. He sat for a long moment in silence, debating on getting out and talking to Takao or to pretend it didn't happen. He let out a deep sigh and got out, knowing he had to clear things up. He swiftly grabbed his towel and tied it around his waist, and made his way back to the suite he shared with Takao.

He entered the room, and looked around quickly. He didn't see him in what seemed to be an empty suite. He glanced over at the bathroom and saw a crack of light underneath the door and frowned inwardly. 'He locked himself in the bathroom; so much for clearing that up.' He thought to himself. He quietly walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a neatly folded outfit, quickly getting dressed.

He turned back, now wearing straight leg jeans and a white T-shirt. He frowned once more and walked out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. He walked down the hall and crossed the lobby. He stopped in front of the gift shop. "There is a gift shop here? How odd…" he spoke without thinking.

He shrugged slightly and walked in. He admired that tastefulness of the small shop. Everything was organized neatly with light pastel colors to decorate the room. The stuffed animals quickly caught his eye, and he couldn't help himself but walk over and look at them. Quickly noticing the kitten stuffed animal on the shelf almost eye level to him, he picked it up. He stared at it, noticing that its back was black and its stomach was white. Its eyes stuck out the most though. It had bright green eyes that clashed with the color of its fur. Midorima frowned slightly as he stared at the stuffed animal in his hand. "I really don't like cats, but Takao has always wanted a cat. Would he like this?" he spoke to no one in particular as he continued eying the cat.

He let out a sigh of defeat and brought himself over to the store clerk behind the desk. Midorima quickly noticed the clerk's old age, but she seemed happy. Her wrinkles defined her smile lines and the crow's feet from smiling too wide. "May I buy this?"

"Oh yes, of course!" she smiled happily up at Midorima. "That will be three-hundred and ninety yen. Are you buying it for your girlfriend?"

"Ah," Midorima fished through his wallet, but was caught off guard by her question. He quickly pulled out the money he owed and handed it over. "Y-Yes."

"She must be lucky girl to have such a handsome young man. Would you like a bag?"

"No thank you. I am curious, why does this hotspring even have a gift shop?"

"Well, this hotspring is also a hotel. You must be staying on the first floor. The first floor is reserved only for people who use the hotspring. The upper levels are for people who didn't pay extra for the hotspring."

"Oh, well, I must be going now."

"Have a nice day, dear." Midorima nodded in response and quickly walked out.

* * *

Midorima opened the door to the room slowly and quickly noticed Takao sitting up, staring straight at him. He sighed quietly and walked in, holding the cat in the palm of his hand. With a grimace plastered onto his face, Takao quickly made his way over to the taller male.

"What's with the cat?" he pointed at the stuffed animal. "Is it your lucky item for the day?"

"No."

"Then why are you carrying around a cat?" he cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I got it for you… I saw it and since you like cats… I just thought you would like it." He frowned slightly down at Takao.

"I-Idiot!" Takao shouted as he began to blush a bright shade of red.

"Do you not want it?"

"Of course, I want it! You got it for me, didn't you?" he quickly swiped the cat out of Midorima's hand.

"About earlier, Takao, I…"

"Just forget it." Takao stared down at the stuffed animal, not wanting to look Midorima in the eyes.

"No, Takao, you didn't let me finish what I was going to say to you."

"What were you going to say then? That we will be nothing more than friends? That you feel nothing towards me!?" Takao raised his voice slightly.

"Is that what you want me to say!?" Midorima in turn raised his voice, catching Takao off guard. "I was going to say when we aren't on the court we are friends but behind closed doors… we are more than that." He flushed slightly when he finished his sentence. Takao stood frozen, not sure how to react to what Midorima had said to him. "I should have explained myself earlier. I'm sorry."

"Shin-chan, thank you." Takao whispered as he stared at the cat stuffed animal in his hands. Midorima leaned down slightly, cupping Takao's face in his hands, planting a kiss onto his lips.

"You're welcome." Midorima broke away from the kiss and smiled softly at Takao's blushing face.

* * *

**Yay, so I finally updated. Haha I was going to finish tomorrow, but I was determined to finish this tonight and it's like passed midnight omg. Hope you guys enjoyed, review please? ;w;**


End file.
